mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Applejack
Applejack es una poni terrestre y una de las personajes principales de la serie My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Ella vive y trabaja cosechando manzanas en la granja Sweet Apple Acres con su abuela, la Abuela Smith, su hermano mayor Big Macintosh, su hermana menor Apple Bloom y su mascota Winona. Representa el elemento de la Honestidad. Applejack es una poni honesta y leal con un acento y estilo sureño debido a la forma en que están peinadas su cola y crin, y además su sombrero le da un parecido de vaquerita. Ella aprecia mucho a Twilight ya que en el episodio'' La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2'' le dice: "No te dejaremos ir sola a ese lugar, para eso siempre están las amigas". Producción y Desarrollo thumb|left|166px|Primera version de Applejack, sin su sombrero Applejack es la única poni conservada desde su versión original de la Primera Generación o G1 de la serie animada de My Little Pony, debido al hecho de que Hasbro no aseguró los derechos de autor de los personajes creados en esos años y éstos se perdieron, provocando que Lauren Faust y su equipo creativo sólo pudiesen reutilizarla a ella y a Spike, eligiendo conservar su esquema de colores original por sobre el esquema de la Tercera Generación o 3G. Durante la convención BronyCon 2012, la actriz de voz Ashleigh Ball citó a las cantantes de música country Miley Cyrus y Dolly Parton como inspiración para la voz y el dialecto de Applejack. Nombre El nombre de Applejack y el apodo que recibió en La apariencia no lo es todo son dos bebidas alcohólicas. Applejack es una bebida alcohólica fuerte producida a partir de manzanas, popular durante el período colonial en Estados Unidos y cuyo origen se sospecha proviene del brandy de manzanathumb|left francés Calvados. Appletini, el apodo que le dio Spike a Applejack debido a su pequeño tamaño causado por la hiedra humorosa, es un cóctel que se prepara con vodka y un jugo o licor con sabor a manzana. Applejack fue la primer poni cuyo nombre fue abreviado por sus iniciales en Temporada de Cosecha, en donde Twilight Sparkle la llama "A.J.", un apodo repetido por Big Macintosh en Envolviendo el Invierno, por Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash en El Último Rodeo, y una vez más por Pinkie Pie en'' El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad. Representación en la serie Personalidad Ética de trabajo ''Soy tu hermana Applejack. ¿Recuerdas? La más leal de las amigas y la más confiable de las ponis" Applejack, discutiendo con Big Macintosh. Applejack es una poni muy confiable y muy trabajadora aunque algunas veces muy cabeza dura en cuanto a hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta, lo que la lleva a meterse en situaciones que le son difíciles de resolver por sí misma. thumb|Applejack Ella las emprende con la cosecha anual de manzanas por su propia cuenta mientras su hermano Big Macintosh se recupera de una herida en Temporada de cosecha. Bic Macintosh le expresa calmadamente su preocupación acerca de que coseche cientos de manzanas ella sola, pero Applejack lo hace callar bruscamente a él y su "matemática complicada", y decide seguir de todos modos mientras aún se da el tiempo de ayudar a sus amigas en varias tareas. Después de desviar a una estampida que se dirigía hacia Ponyville, los habitantes celebraron una ceremonia en su honor, donde sus amigas cercanas exaltaron su gran voluntad para ayudar a cualquiera. Ella recibe su trofeo sin mucha fanfarria y regresa a su cosecha de manzanas, extenuándose peligrosamente, y rechaza repetidamente los muchos ofrecimientos de ayuda de Twilight. Eventualmente se termina desmayando al ver la cantidad de manzanos que aún tiene que cosechar, y finalmente se deshace de su orgullo y acepta la ayuda de sus amigas. Peculiaridades del campo Applejack habla con un acento típico del Sur de Estados Unidos, un acento sureño, parecido al acento de Los Ozarks de Missouri del suroeste, zona donde existe una gran cantidad de granjas de manzanas, lo cual se refleja en el doblaje al español latino como un "acento de vaquero". A través de la serie, en varias ocasiones se refiere a sus amigas como "terrón de azúcar" como muestra de cariño. Ella no muestra tener problemas con ensuciarse o desordenarse, muy para el desagrado de Rarity cuando tienen una fiesta de pijamas en Una Noche Difícil. Applejack dijo en Como perros y ponis, "Estoy acostumbrada a levantarme y sacudirme la tierra, pero Rarity no tocaría el lodo al menos que fuera para mascarilla." Applejack no se siente especialmente ofendida por la opinión de Rarity acerca de La Hermandad de los Cascos, donde ella dice que la competencia llevada a cabo en la granja de los Apple es "ordinaria". Applejack simplemente le dice a Sweetie Belle que su hermana mayor Rarity encuentra que todo es ordinario, pero que ella vendrá a tiempo. Ella amablemente le ofrece consejos a Rarity acerca de cómo comprometerse y llevarse mejor con Sweetie Belle, lo que Rarity acepta con gratitud. A Applejack no le gustan las cosas que son demasiado "adornadas" como los vestidos muy recargados de detalles en Vestida para el éxito, aunque en un flashback en'' Crónicas de la Amistad,'' Applejack describe cómo intentó ser una poni elegante por un tiempo cuando era una potrilla, pero finalmente decidió volver a la granja tras darse cuenta qué eso no era para ella, y que extrañaba mucho su hogar. Cuando Apple Bloom empieza a hablar en francés en La Viruela Cutie, Applejack le expresa su conmoción a Twilight diciendo que ella "está hablando con propiedad".' Casi siempre lleva puesto un sombrero de vaquero café claro, el cual sólo se saca al dormir, y es la única poni de las seis protagonistas principales en tener su melena y su cola amarradas en una "cola de caballo" en vez de llevarlas sueltas. Honestidad Applejack representa el Elemento de la Armonía de la Honestidad. Twilight Sparkle lo deduce en ''La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2, explicando que Applejack demostró su honestidad cuando enfrentaron sus desafíos contra Nightmare Moon. A Applejack le es muy difícil ir contra su honestidad natural en ''Fiesta Para Una'', cuando tiene que mentir acerca de por qué no puede ir a la fiesta post-cumpleaños de Gummy. Se pone a sudar y sonríe nerviosamente al ser cuestionada por Pinkie Pie, aun cuando tiene la excusa más creíble, ir a cosechar manzanas. Cuando es corrompida por la influencia de Discord, Applejack se volvió una mentirosa compulsiva, lanzándoles golpes hirientes y sarcásticos a sus amigas. Cuando Discord la corrompe y se vuelve gris, su sombrero también se vuelve gris. Al principio sus mentiras no son especialmente convincentes o maliciosas, pero con el tiempo se hacen más ridículas y dañinas. Ella es la primer poni curada de su corrupción por Twilight, y una de las primeras cosas que hace es pedir perdón. Mal genio thumb|206px|Applejack y amigas Aunque normalmente Applejack es amable y considerada, algunas veces le falta paciencia con el comportamiento agresivo o grosero y lo regresa por igual, especialmente con Rainbow Dash. En Una Noche Difícil, deja que su altercado con Rarity arruine la pijamada de Twilight, y en Amigas Otoñales se permite a sí misma ser tan poco limpia como Rainbow Dash con tal de ganarle. En ambas situaciones, sin embargo, demuestra ser una mejor poni al ser la primera en ofrecer disculpas. Se pone a discutir con rapidez con Rainbow Dash en el episodio En el Oeste, empeorando la tensión entre el pueblo de Appleloosa y la tribu de búfalos. A pesar de la falta de paciencia de las otras ponis con Fluttershy en El Dragón Durmiente, Applejack tiene la voluntad de tomar el camino largo alrededor de la montaña con ella con tal de apoyarla. A menudo contiene a Rainbow Dash tomándola de la cola cuando ésta está a punto de hacer algo precipitado, por ejemplo los capítulos La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte y Segunda Parte, El Boleto Extra, El Dragón Durmiente y La Súper Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000. Habilidades Atletismo Applejack posee habilidades atléticas extraordinarias. Ella es fuerte y muy hábil. A menudo Rainbow Dash y ella discuten acerca de quién es más atlética, tal como se ve en la Competencia del Poni de Hierro en Amigas Otoñales, en donde sus varias hazañas atléticas atraen a una multitud considerable. Ella también es muy hábil con el lazo, demostrando sus manejo del laceo en Temporada de cosecha, Detectives presumidos, Una Noche Difícil, Amigas Otoñales, y El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2. En La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora, Applejack se refiere a sus patas traseras izquierda y derecha como "Cascos Mc. Fuerte" y "Patadas McGee" respectivamente. Cocina Applejack es descrita por Pinkie Pie como "una de las mejores reposteras de todas" en Temporada de cosecha. Aun así, se la muestra creando distintos tipos de alimentos y postres, utilizando manzanas como el ingrediente principal, y arma un puesto de comida en La Mejor Noche en la Historia. Ella tiene una mentalidad empresarial, utilizando su tiempo en la Gran Gala del Galope para armar dicho puesto y usar el dinero ganado para beneficiar a su familia. En un episodio previo, El Boleto Extra, Applejack le describe a Twilight cómo quiere armar un puesto de comida en la Gala para juntar dinero y poder reemplazar la vieja cadera de la Abuela Smith. La Princesa Celestia le encarga a Applejack la comida en "Una Boda En Canterlot" y cuando hace sus postres y le da uno para probar a Twilight, ésta cambia al instante su actitud dejando ver la gran habilidad que tiene Applejack con la comida. thumb|Applejack arreando un grupo de vacas con [[Winona]] Arreo Ella es una muy buena pastora, y es la primera opción de Twilight cuando busca una manera de arrear a los Parasprites sacándolos fuera de Ponyville en La plaga del siglo. Logra detener una estampida de vacas en el episodio Temporada de Cosecha sólo con la ayuda de su perra pastora, Winona. Cosecha de manzanas Sus habilidades al "cocear manzanas", cosechar manzanas al patearlas con sus patas traseras, son magníficas, aun cuando se encontraba extraordinariamente privada de sueño, normalmente era capaz de botar todas las manzanas de un árbol de una sola patada mientras dejaba el árbol aparentemente intacto en Temporada de Cosecha. En comparación, los residentes de Appleloosa sólo botan unas pocas manzanas por patada en el episodio En el Oeste. thumb|296px|Applejack interpretando el violín en "Una Boda En Canterlot" Música En "Una boda en Canterlot" Applajack es mostrada a través de una fotografía tocando el violín, y en "La plaga del siglo" Pinkie Pie le pide a Applejack prestada una armónica, por lo que se puede inferir que Applejack toca la armónica también. En el spoiler de la cuarta temporada, en la canción "We are apples to the core" Applejack está tocando el banjo. Se puede ver que a Applejack le gusta la música country y muestra una gran habilidad al interpretarla. Su voz (en la versión original) se caracteriza por ser algo grave pero dulce, y también puede entonar melodias elegantes (Al estilo Rarity) como lo podemos apreciar en la canción "What my cutie mark is telling me" donde al desempeñarse en el trabajo de Rarity, logra una nota perfecta en el verso "My destiny is not pretty, but is what my cuite mark is telling me", y al finalizar la canción, Rarity: "Is got to be", Fluttershy: "Is got to be" Pinkie Pie: "My destiny" Applejack: "My destinyyyyyy" alcanza una nota perfecta cantando en un estilo más elegante. Historia Ella vivía en Sweet Apple Acres y se fue a vivir con sus tíos Orange, pero no le gustó y regreso a su verdadero hogar gracias a la rain-plosión sónica. Ponyville A través de la serie, Applejack le comenta a Twilight Sparkle acerca de cómo se hacen las cosas en Ponyville. Ella se molesta con Twilight por usar magia en Envolviendo el Invierno,thumb|left|Applejack denegando la ayuda de twilighty le dice "Así no es como hacemos las cosas por aquí, especialmente en mi granja". Ella le explica a Twilight en Las predicciones de Pinkie que "los que vivimos en Ponyville desde siempre, aprendimos con el tiempo, que si se empieza a agitar, debes escuchar". Cutie Mark En Llamada de la chica, Applejack le dice a su hermana Apple Bloom que ella fue la última de su clase en conseguir su Cutie Mark, algo que parece ser común en la familia. En Crónicas de la Amistad, ella le cuenta a las Cutie Mark Crusaders la historia de cómo ella consiguió su Cutie Mark. Comienza con una joven Applejackthumb|Cutie mark de Applejack dejando la granja para vivir con sus parientes de clase alta, los Orange, en la gran ciudad llamada Manehattan (un juego de palabras en inglés basado en una ciudad del mundo real, Manhattan). Sin embargo, una vez que llega ahí, se le hace difícil encajar y termina añorando su casa terriblemente. El arcoíris dejado por la estela de la rain-plosión sónica de Rainbow Dash la lleva de regreso a casa hacia la granja. Una vez allí, se da cuenta de que ella realmente pertenece allí, y al final consigue su Cutie Mark. La Cutie Mark de Applejack son 3 manzanas, eso representa que sería la heredera de Sweet Apple Acres. Sus padres thumb|left|300px|Posibles padres de AJ, Big Mac y Apple Bloom. Los padres de'' Applejack'','' Apple Bloom'' y Big Macintosh no han sido mencionados durante toda la serie (hasta el momento). Según el libro de Lauren Faust, ellos están fallecidos, pero una toma realizada en un capítulo ha levantado la sospecha de que tal vez, los padres de estos ponis eran así, como se ilustra en el cuadro. Relaciones con las protagonistas *'Twilight Sparkle : '''Ambas comparten una conducta basada en la educación y la honestidad, lo cual lleva a que sean muy cercanas. A pesar que las dos posean habilidades muy diferentes (Twilight en la magia y Applejack en lo físico), las dos se tienen un respeto mutuo. Applejack fue la primer poni a la que Twilight tuvo confianza desde que llegó a Ponyville. *'Rainbow Dash:' A pesar que las dos tengan una personalidad similar, las dos son competitivas en el ámbito deportivo, llegando al punto en que una inocente partida de herraduras las lleve a una rivalidad que termina en una carrera (la cual las dos terminan en el último lugar). Pero pese a todo, las dos se llevan bastante bien. *'Pinkie Pie:' Quizá Applejack sea la poni que más tolerancia tenga a Pinkie y no la encuentre pesada como lothumb|268px|Applejack y sus amigas. hacen Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash. Se acostumbró a sus locuras y su especial forma de ver la vida, en especial a su "Sexto Sentido", y la defiende por ello. En el episodio El Último Rodeo, al principio, AJ le tenía paciencia cuando la poni le hablaba a ella sin parar, pero llega un momento en que Applejack se desespera y le pide a sus amigas que hagan que Pinkie se calle. *'Rarity:' Usualmente, las dos discuten, sobre todo por la rudeza, practicidad y falta de estilo de Applejack y ésta a su vez considera a Rarity creída, caprichosa y arrogante. Después de varias situaciones "extremas" aprendieron a tolerarse y a formar una relación, aunque sigan con las críticas. *'Fluttershy:' Applejack comparte una actitud muy tolerante con Fluttershy, lo que hace que se lleven muy bien, pues respetan la manera de ser de cada una, como se puede observar en "El Dragón Durmiente" Applejack muestra mucha compresnción hacia Fluttershy y siempre está tratando de ayudarla aún cuando las otras ponys se impacientan con ella. Su relación a veces se muestra como madre e hija aunque Applejack sea menor que ella. *'Spike:' Applejack se lleva bastante bien con Spike y ha demostrado ser una amiga cercana a él. Aparte que siempre ha mostrado preocupación por Spike, esto se puede apreciar en los siguientes episodios: En el Oeste, Cuando Spike regresa de la manada de búfalos, Applejack se puede ver bastante feliz de que este bien, inclusive lo abrazo por unos segundos. En otro episodio ''Spike a sus Órdenes, arriesgó su vida para salvarlo y estaba dispuesta a que la dejara atorada con tal de que estuviera a salvo. Su amistad ha crecido bastante desde la Primera Temporada. *'Apple Bloom:' Applejack lleva una relación envidiable con Apple Bloom su hermana menor. Applejack es una pony muy integral, y debido a la muerte de sus padres tuvo que aprender a ser responsable a temprana edad, por lo que trata a Apple Bloom en ocasiones como si fuera su hija, algunas veces es algo sobreprotectora con ella como se puede ver en el capitulo "La Apariencia No Lo Es Todo", pero también pasan mucho tiempo divirtiendose juntas como se ve en "La Hermandad De Los Cascos". Applejack siempre está dispuesta a ayudar y aconsejar a Apple Bloom lo que las hace un par de hermanas inseparables. Familia *Big Macintosh (Hermano) thumb|[[La Familia Apple]] *Apple Bloom (Hermana) *Abuela Smith (Abuela) *Apple Strudel (Tío) *Sr. Orange (Tío) *Sra. Orange (Tía) *Babs Seed (Prima) *Apple Rose (Abuela lejana) *Braeburn (Primo) Curiosidades *Es la poni que tiene la tolerancia a más no poder con sus amigas. *Su primera canción fue "El Granero Levantar", cosa que dejó sorprendido a muchos fans de la serie. *Debido a que su elemento de amistad es la honestidad, le es exageradamente difícil mentir. *Tiene el comportamiento más coeficiente de la serie, lo que pasa es que no lo manifiesta como se debe, al igual como piensan los demás. *Al parecer, Applejack no se lleva muy bien con Rarity . *Al parecer, Applejack se siente orgullosa de ser una poni terrestre, lo cual no necesita ser unicornio ni pegaso. *Sus pecas desaparecen muy seguido. *En su primer boceto, sus ojos eran de color verde. *Ella es, al parecer, la poni con la que mejor se ha llevado Twilight, le sigue Fluttershy. *Se le considera como una de las mejores atletas de toda Equestria junto a Rainbow Dash. *Es apodada AJ por sus amigas más cercanas, y también por los fans de la serie. *La melena de Applejack se parece a la piel de su hermana Applebloom y la melena de esta se parece a la piel del hermano mayor de las dos Big Macintosh y finalmente la melena de este es casi del mismo color que Applejack. *Applejack es la única de las 6 principales el cual su diseño original no fue cambiado (Simplemente poniéndole el sombrero). *Los fans la emparejan con Caramel. *Hasta ahora, ella ha cantado 2 canciones en la serie. *Desde el episodio Spike a sus Órdenes, su amistad con Spike se torna más fuerte y se empieza a preocupar más por él. esto se refleja más tarde en Equestria Girls, cuando Spike va corriendo hacia el portal, ella es la única de las demás ponis que intento hacer algo para detenerlo. *En su juguete de Mc'Donalds no llevaba sombrero. *Al parecer de potrilla tuvo su club, ya que les regalo una casa a las Cutie Mark Crusaders. *De pequeña no usaba su sombrero. *En EG sus botas son parecidas a las de Sunset Shimmer . *En el videojuego Grand Theft Auto IV existe una calle con su nombre. *Su nombre es el nombre de un tipo de manzana igual que algunos familiares de ella. *Es una de las más maduras, debido a que trabaja. *Ella es muy importante en Ponyville, ya que hace la venta de manzanas y los ha salvado como se demuestra en el episodio Temporada de Cosecha. *Fue la última en conseguir su Cutie Mark de su clase, pero curiosamente la primera de las 6 principales. *Para unos es normal, pero para otros extraño que ella y Spike nunca hayan discutido, que en varios capitulos se aprecien uno a otro, que desde el episodio'' Spike a sus Órdenes,'' él le tenga cierto cariño "especial", tanto que unos piensan que Spike está enamorado de ella (que él hace mejor pareja con Applejack que con Rarity) y que los dos, (solo ellos dos) sean los rescatados de la primera generación. en:Applejack de:Applejack it:Applejack ja:アップルジャック no:Applejack pl:Applejack ru:Эпплджек sv:Applejack pl:Applejack Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Miembros de la familia Apple Categoría:Ponis Terrestres